


Fire of Life (I'm Burning Inside)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bruising, Choking, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sweetness, erotic asphyxiation, porn without plot/plot what plot, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Klaus needs it rough, and Diego gives it to him.





	Fire of Life (I'm Burning Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt, _Could you maybe do something where Diego spanks Klaus and calls him mean names_ !! had a lot of fun writing this, as it's quite different from what i usually write. i hope whoever prompted this enjoys it!!! 
> 
> thanks to hannah for beta'ing!! 
> 
> enjoy!!

“C’mon,” Klaus whimpers. “I need it like this, and I know you wanna give it to me.”

Diego frowns. Klaus is squirming underneath him and hard as a rock, begging and panting and gasping for more. “You don’t _need_ it this way.” Even so, he squeezes his hand around Klaus’ neck and wrings another whine from him. “I’ve seen you take it, baby.”

Klaus’ eyes flutter. “I want it rough, _please_ , Diego.” He claws at Diego’s hand but not to pull him away, instead to make him press harder. “Want you to fucking wreck me.”

Diego growls. He wants it too, would love to destroy his brother and put him back together piece by piece. It isn’t anything new to them; they’ve pretty much run the gamut of sexual deviancy at this point, starting with pseudo incest and working their way down some sort of hypothetical list. They’re not strangers to rough sex, but it’s hard sometimes for Diego to summon the side of himself that wants to degrade his brother.

“Diego,” Klaus moans. There’s a glint in his eyes that speaks to mischief, unruly and destructive. “If you won’t do it, I can find someone else.”

It’s meant to wind him up, and Diego wishes he could say it doesn’t work.

It does. Klaus is smirking until Diego flips him over and presses his face against the pillow. Klaus might still be smirking, but Diego can’t see it now, and that’s enough.

Diego sits up and starts to wrench the jacket off Klaus’ prone frame. Any thought of a gentle touch is left behind and Klaus whimpers and whines as he tries to help get the jacket off, only managing to get tangled worse.

Diego reaches out and presses his palm against Klaus’ back. “Stay still, bitch.” He almost stutters, the word foreign on his tongue. Klaus gives a full body shudder before stilling, though, so it worked. Diego gets the coat off him, then pulls him up by a handful of hair and yanks the crop top off Klaus’ heaving chest.

He drops Klaus back to the bed, ignoring the soft _oomph_ as he starts to wrestle with Klaus’ skin-tight jeans.

“You wear these cuz you have to be the center of attention, huh?” He doesn’t even bother with the button or zipper, just starts to pull. Klaus wriggles and the jeans slip down inches at a time. “Such an attention whore, aren’t you?”

Klaus moans, loud and broken, and nods. He presses his cheek against the pillow and streaks tears with eyeliner across the cotton fabric. He arches his back and it puts his ass up on display. He’s already wet and his hole is red and looks a little sore, like Klaus clumsily prepared himself before ever slinking to Diego’s room.

“Such a slut,” Diego forces the words out. They burn in his blood pleasantly and he can almost forget for a moment the way his tongue keeps tying up in knots. “So needy for some cock you couldn’t even wait for me to get you open, could you?”

Klaus shakes his head. His whole body is quivering. “No,” he wails. “Couldn’t wait.”

Diego scoffs. He leans back, ignoring Klaus’ whine of protest, and starts to strip out of his own clothes. He peels off his shirt and undoes his belt and jeans. He shoves them and his boxer briefs down just far enough to expose his cock.

“Since you couldn’t wait, you’re going to take me, just like this.” Diego spits into his palm and works it over his cock. He smears precome down the length of his dick. He reaches out with his free hand and presses his thumb against Klaus’ hole. He’s still dripping wet, still loose enough that it shouldn’t hurt.

Klaus’ voice quakes as he moans. “Yeah, yeah, give it to me, Diego, _please_.”

Diego shudders and takes his dick by the base before guiding it into Klaus’ body. He goes painfully slow, even though every nerve-ending in his body is screaming at him to slam and thrust and _take take take_. Klaus is squirming again and trying to get more of Diego’s cock inside him, but Diego stops him with a hand in his hair to hold him still.

Diego sinks in practically a millimeter at a time until Klaus is outright sobbing for more. The words start to flow and Diego doesn’t know where they come from, but he doesn’t think he can stop.

“Nothing’s good enough for you, is it, slut? You’ve got a cock in your greedy ass and you’re _still_ begging for more, aren’t you?” Diego tightens his hold in Klaus’ hair and yanks. Klaus gasps like he’s coming up for air as his face is wrenched away from the pillow. “Answer me, bitch.”

“Yes, yes, yes, _need more_ , fuck.” Klaus holds himself up on shaking arms and legs.

“What do you need, whore? Need another cock in you? Should I call someone?”

Klaus shakes his head. “No no no,” he chants softly.

Diego finally sinks in to the hilt and plasters himself along Klaus’ back. He bites at his brother’s earlobe, tugs until the skin is an angry red. “Then tell me,” he thrusts, “what you,” again, “ _need_ , you fucking tramp.”

“Hit me!” Klaus moans. He drops his head between his shoulders and stays perfectly still, moved only by Diego’s measured thrusts. “Fucking hit me, _wreck_ me, please.”

Diego hums, pleased, and tilts his head to dig his teeth into the ball of Klaus’ shoulder. He bites down hard and sucks until the skin is reddish purple. He pulls back to admire the indents left by his teeth. “Okay,” he growls.

Klaus sighs and all the tension seems to seep from his body. He doesn’t sink down onto the bed, still holds himself up obediently. When Diego pulls out, Klaus tightens around him and shakes his head urgently.

“Not going anywhere, you desperate piece of shit.” He almost apologizes then, but Klaus stills and groans quietly. “Gonna give you exactly what you need.”

Klaus nods. His fingers curl into the bedsheets and he’s being so obedient now, so perfect for Diego. The power here, it’s dizzying. “Please,” Klaus whimpers when Diego hasn’t moved for a few seconds. “Please give me what I need.”

Diego doesn’t answer. He pulls out until only the tip is inside Klaus. He takes a moment to admire the contrast in their skin tones and how good his dick looks holding his brother open. Wishes he could take a picture. Then, just when Klaus is starting to get wiggly again, starting to get antsy, Diego raises a hand and brings it down against Klaus’ ass. The pale skin immediately turns red before clearing up, and that—that just won’t do.

Diego brings his hand down again and again, Klaus yelping each time he does. He keeps going until the cheek is red and hot to the touch, and then he switches sides. All the while, even though he’s desperate for it, he doesn’t thrust in. He spanks Klaus’ perfect ass until he’s certain he won’t be able to sit down for a week.

Klaus is sobbing by the time Diego slows.

“How’s that, slut? Is that enough for you?”

Klaus doesn’t answer him, but when Diego finally starts to thrust again, Klaus’ arms give out and he falls face first back onto the pillow. It’s a pretty sight: the slopes of his back slick with sweat and his ass a beautiful cherry red, with Diego’s cock spearing him open and ramming into him.

Klaus weakly scrambles at the bedsheets as he pleads, “keep talking, Diego, please, I’m close.”

Diego thrusts harder and slower, relishing every hiss of pain from Klaus as his hips dig into his sore ass. “Yeah? You need to tell me what a dirty little bitch you are, huh? Can’t get off without someone telling you what sort of trash you are.”

Diego isn’t sure he’s ever heard Klaus moan this loud, before. Not this needy or desperate or _so fucking loud._ It’s addictive, and Diego drinks it in like water. He can’t fucking shut up now, it’s like someone uncorked something inside him.

No, not _someone_. Klaus. Always Klaus.

Diego reaches out and secures a hand around Klaus’ neck. He holds on tight and pulls Klaus up to meet him. Klaus’ back arches and he bends so pretty as his moans turn raspy and choked. Diego can’t wait to see the bruises around Klaus’ neck.

“You’re _my_ slut, aren’t you though? No one else can give it to you like this. No one fucks you this good, huh?”

“N-no one,” Klaus gasps. His body is shaking again and Diego thinks his eyes might be rolling back in his head. “Just you.”

Diego tightens his hand as a reward. “Just me. You’re a whore for _my_ cock, in your ass, your mouth, doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t,” Klaus agrees weakly. He slaps a hand at Diego’s forearm before curling his fingers around the muscle there. His hips are jumping, rocking back against Diego’s thrusts and forward. His erection bobs between his legs and Diego wonders if it hurts, how hard he is.

Diego lets go of Klaus’ throat and listens to him gasp for air. “You gonna come without me every laying a hand on your pretty little cock?”

Klaus hiccups. He’s still struggling to take in air. “I’m close,” he promises with tears still in his eyes, still streaming down his cheeks. “So close, I’ve been so good, haven’t I? Please, _please_.”

“You been so good, slut, such a good hole for me to fuck.”

Klaus sighs in relief as Diego’s hand returns to his neck.

“I want you to come for me, whore.” With that, Diego curls his fingers tight around Klaus’ neck and thrusts hard and fast. He barely pulls out before he’s thrusting all the way back in. The obscene _clap_ of skin on skin fills the room with Klaus’ sobbing and Diego’s own, softer grunting. “Taking me so good, baby,” Diego murmurs against Klaus’ neck as he presses down. “Gonna make me come.”

Klaus whimpers and his body goes stiff. He’s choking on what little air he can get and his hips are jerking in small circles. Diego peers over his shoulder and watches Klaus’ cock pulse as he shoots come across the bedsheets beneath them. Two thick stripes of release hit the bed and the rest dribbles from the red tip of Klaus’ dick like a leaky faucet.

“Please come,” Klaus rasps. “Want to feel it.”

Diego drops his hand from Klaus’ neck and takes him by the hips instead. He pounds into Klaus’ lax, hot body. It doesn’t take long, not with Klaus murmuring things this time, sweet things, encouraging things. His head is tilted back and his lips are against the stubble on Diego’s cheek.

“Do it, baby, c’mon,” Klaus whispers, and Diego is hopeless to do anything but obey. His holds Klaus hard enough to bruise as he slams forward one last time and comes deep inside.

Diego pants as his hips stutter and he empties his load inside Klaus. “Fuck, fuh-fuck,” he gasps.

Klaus reaches a shaking hand back to pat Diego’s hair. “Thank you,” he says softly as Diego comes down. “I needed that.”

Diego nods. “Of course.” He turns and meets Klaus in a kiss. It’s gentle and sweet and languid. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Slowly he pulls out of Klaus, then staggers off the bed. He helps Klaus to stand; Klaus looks like he went through hell and came out grinning. His ass is still a painful red, his knees rubbed raw; there’s fingerprint-shaped bruises on his neck and hips and they’re only going to darken. They sneak down the hall, Klaus naked and Diego with his jeans still hanging low on his hips, to the bathroom.

The shower’s too small for them both, but they cram in together anyway. Diego sets the water to almost burning hot and they take turns washing each other’s hair, each other’s bodies, talking softly and laughing now and then. They grab towels from beneath the sink and Diego tousles Klaus’ hair dry.

Diego opens the door and gestures Klaus out first, but he stops.

Allison and Luther, both wrapped in robes, are standing on the other side.

“We really need to get more bathrooms in this house,” Luther grumbles, looking away with pink ears.

Klaus snickers and reaches back to grab Diego’s hand and tugs him along. Allison laughs and Diego looks back to watch her drag Luther into the bathroom.

“How do they even fit?” Diego asks quietly. “You and I barely fit.”

Klaus shrugs. “Power of love?” He walks backward, stripping out of the robe as he goes, and almost falls back onto the bed.

“Hey, hold up,” Diego says as he reaches out and catches Klaus by the arm. “Let’s change the sheets.”

“Ugh,” Klaus groans. He steps aside, naked, and watches as Diego strips the sheets off the bed. “Wish we could go to my bedroom.”

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you stopped jumping on your bed and breaking it.”

Klaus shrugs. “What’s life without a little fun?” He at least goes over and gets fresh sheets out of the closet, passing them over to Diego and helping him put them on. They’ve barely settled before Klaus is leaping onto the bed and holding out his arms, making grabby hands at Diego. “C’mon, bed, now.”

Diego rolls his eyes, unable to hide his affection, and shrugs out of the robe. He climbs into bed with Klaus and tugs the blanket over their legs. “So needy.”

Klaus hums and buries his face against Diego’s neck. After a moment, he murmurs, “Thank you, I’m serious. I needed that.”

Diego wraps his arms around Klaus. “I know,” he says, just as quietly.

Klaus smiles against his neck and kisses just over Diego’s thudding pulse. “Love you, Diego.”

Diego presses a kiss to the crown of Klaus’ head. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/)! come talk to me on tumblr abt any tua/kliego related, in general!! ask to join my kliego discord!


End file.
